iSecretly Date a Nub
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Freddie and Sam have entered into a special, and very secret relationship. They agreed to give into their feelings and date without telling anyone. How long will it take their friends to find out? What will occur in the meantime? No angst, just Seddie! T for later chapters, the first few will be pretty much K
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is sort of a request (or at least an inspiration) from one of my biggest fans. THANKS! Hope you enjoy the hijinks. No angst or heavy drama or anything, it's meant to be more funny in keeping with the style of the show.**

 **Maybe slightly more 'grown up' with occasional references to things older teens would be doing but no lemons or really mature stuff. OK, maybe a lime or two at some point because, well, can anyone actually picture senior high aged Sam and Freddie actually keeping their hands off one another?**

 **And for the sake of argument, iKiss and iTwins took place but nothing else in the Seddie arc happened in the universe this story is set in, not iOMG, not iThink They Kissed, none of it.**

* * *

"You sleeping over tonight, Sam?" Carly asked after the web show as the girls were straightening up props and chatting.

Freddie was busy with the final post-production work at his station, listening to the two girls make plans. He had not been invited to many of their sleepovers since they were getting older. Of late, he had come to resent the time the girls spent without him. Not that he was jealous of Sam taking Carly's time like he used to be when they were in middle school. Actually, for the last months he was bothered by how Carly always seemed to keep Sam busy, something he couldn't quite explain.

It was especially bothersome to him when they would talk about boys. It took him weeks to process the thought that he wasn't so much jealous of Carly swooning over these other fellows, but rather Sam's reaction to the same. It's not like he and Sam were all that close. In fact, the closest they ever were was when they shared their first kiss, something he kept thinking about a lot lately, though he said nothing to anyone for fear of Sam's wrath.

To outward appearances, he and the blonde argued and bickered just like always but to anyone who watched them closely over the last year or so, their banter had become friendly - almost teasing and most of their friends realized they were no longer combatants but just two people in complete denial of their true feelings.

To say there was sexual tension between them was an understatement. Of course, no one else realized they had actually kissed. Twice, Freddie figured, since Sam admitted she had no sister the day after the 'date' with Melanie. In his mind, he actually dated Sam Puckett, even if she didn't act very 'Sam - like' and she certainly would never cop to it.

The majority of their classmates wondered how long it would be before the two actually gave into their feelings and got together. Of course, Freddie wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that Sam would ever want to be with a guy like him. Even though her taunts weren't as vicious as they used to be, he felt she was out of his league, possibly even more so than Carly. While Carly was pretty and popular, Sam was outright hot.

Despite the way she usually dressed, his blonde friend had a killer figure. Something not a lot of people knew, but he had seen her in a swimsuit. Sam was also by far the breakout star of iCarly in popularity, according to the comments on the site. This was something Sam neither flaunted nor would admit because she saw herself as a sidekick to the real 'star' of the show, Carly. This was also a fact that they both tried to hide from the brunette, whose gigantic ego would surely be bruised if she weren't at the forefront of everyone's attention.

It bothered Freddie how many guys secretly drooled over Sam since she had become more filled out, so to say. Sure, he found her gorgeous, too but he'd never say the kind of things he over heard other guys say from time to time. Some of their comments would have surely earned someone a black eye or dislocated elbow if Sam caught wind of them.

He and Sam had on more than one occasion done things without their other best friend. Not often, but if Carly was busy with a school function, doing something with her brother or on a date, and the two would find themselves without any other form of entertainment, they would hang out together. Usually they would end up visiting the smoothie shop or just lounging around watching TV but they did stuff together, none the less.

Ironically, on this day both decided to leave Carly's place at the same time. Freddie was summoned home by an urgent text from his mother and Sam went in search of a bucket of fried chicken to appease her stomach before it was time to settle down for an evening of movies and video games with her BFF.

"Don't be late for your tick bath, Freddiekins." Sam teased, slapping playfully at his back, as they closed the door to Carly's apartment and she turned toward the elevator. She couldn't let his mother's overprotective and irrational fear of insects, spores and germs in general go unmentioned. In truth, she couldn't help but think of him taking a bath. She'd seen him without a shirt a few weeks ago when Spencer accidentally spilled paint all over the living room and he was in better shape than she imagined.

"Very funny, Puckett." Freddie sneered. "I'll have you know my mother hasn't forced me to take tick baths for over a year. She actually called me because she needs me to put lotion on her bunions."

"I guess that's a little better. Oh well, at least she hasn't dragged you to quilting class or something lately." Sam turned to face him. She would never let him live that one down. "Hey, someone should tell her that you were talking about that mother-son ballet class I saw they're doing down at the Y."

Freddie, sick of her attempt at humor and still slightly miffed that the girls made plans and never even thought to ask him to join them, snapped back. "At least my mom isn't ashamed to do chiz with me. She might be weird but she's not a piece of trash."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Freddie regretted them. While he wasn't afraid to bad mouth Sam's mother any more than she was his, he didn't make a habit out of saying things that made Sam feel like her mother didn't want anything to do with her. Even though by times it seemed like it.

Sam immediately went on the defensive and snapped back. "Oh, you did not just say that, Benson!"

Freddie knew Sam was now prepared for a fight, verbal and physical, and, rightfully so, he backed down. "I'm sorry, Sam. That was out of line."

Sam shook her head, getting in his face. "You are such a dick! It's no wonder you can't get a girlfriend. No one wants to even be in the same room with a jack hole like you."

It was one thing to keep reminding him that Carly would never go out with him, he knew that anyway, but to tell him he was too much of a jerk to even have a girlfriend at all was hard to swallow. "Yeah, well you're a bigger dick! Or whatever a girl dick is - I, I, Gaaah!., Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you."

Sam's rage turned to a victorious smirk and she nodded her head in the victory of breaking him. "All I was doing was teasing, dip nuts. Learn to take a joke. I might pick on your mom's weirdness but one thing I've never done is call her trash. How would you like it if I said your mom was psychotic and she's had so many shock treatments she learned to like them? Oh, and just for the record, all joking aside, she _is_ an overbearing nag."

This time, Freddie went on the defensive. He already knew his mother was weird, but he was tired of Sam saying she was mentally ill. "Well, she might be crazy clean and a hypochondriac but one thing I can say that you can't is my mom cares about me."

This time, Sam didn't give him her usual glare or continue to fight, she just looked dejected and turned to walk away.

Again, too late, he realized he said something he shouldn't have. "Wait, Sam. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He said as Sam turned away from him.

"No. You're right. My mom's a piece of crap and is ashamed of me because I'm crap, too." She mumbled, not looking up. She didn't want to break down and was afraid if she made eye contact, she would. Even though she made fun of him for it, she wished her mother was more like his and less like a drunken groupie.

That, and Sam might have liked to torment him, but deep down inside she had a bond with Freddie. Teasing and taunting was one thing, but this was an out and out mouth battle. Sure, Carly was her BFF but her and Freddie shared a special relationship, too. A unique friendship that both cherished, though neither had been willing to admit it to the other up until this point.

The boy knew he had to make this right and walked after her, stopping her before she turned the corner. "Sam. Don't talk about my friends like that."

"Psh. Me, your friend? Yeah right. You hate the very ground I walk on because I stand between you and your precious little Princess Carly." She snipped, staring toward the elevator door. "Why don't you go back and grovel at her pedicured little feet some more you spineless douche nozzle!"

"Sam. That's not true. I don't hate you and I certainly don't think of you that way." He tried to force her to look at him, by touching her shoulders. "Any more."

"Oh, come on. You're so freakin' jealous of me hanging out with Carly, it's not funny. I can tell by the way you're even acting right now, you're all snippy because I'm hanging out with her and you weren't invited. And don't touch me." She tried to pull away, only to have him grab her tighter.

For years, Sam was disgusted by his constant swooning over her friend who treated him like her own personal door mat. Sure, Carly tried to act like his friend but it was obvious since halfway through eleventh grade that the brunette's attitude was not innocent friendship but 'what can I get him to do for me'.

Carly might have been Sam's BFF but the blonde saw her for what she truly was: a self-centered, spoiled little brat who would stop at nothing to get her own way. Including using this boy's naivety to her suit her own needs. And the part that hurt the worst was that Sam was the one who actually liked him, even though she was too proud to show it and had herself convinced that he would never feel the same way because of the way she treated him when they were younger.

He fell to worship at Carly's feet while the brunette couldn't be bothered to give him the time of day. Especially if there was some guy around that she thought was the least bit attractive. Truth be told, as much as she teased the tech producer about it, Sam actually felt sorry for the way Carly treated him and wished he would wake up and realize her friend was just using him.

"I do think of you as a friend and I'm not jealous of you hanging out with Carly!" He knew Sam was upset and he decided to tell her the truth to help ease his guilt. "The thing is, it kind of bugs me when Carly hangs out with you all the time."

She simply gave him an incredulous eye roll and turned her face away again.

"I'm serious." He begged. "We haven't done anything together for weeks, since right after school started. Not since Carly and Spencer went to Yakima for their grandparents' anniversary and we watched all those cheesy old werewolf movies at your place because my mom was on the war path about me getting a B on that English essay."

She obviously didn't believe him. "Like you care that we haven't done anything together lately. Why would I want to hang out with a pretentious ass like you anyway? You've been so damn stuck on yourself the last two weeks it's not even funny. 'I'm Freddie Benson, I aced the SAT's and got into every college I applied to and I'm going to be valedictorian'." She mocked in a sissy voice.

He never intended to act douche-y around his friends, but Sam's expression told him how much his attitude really hurt her. "Have I really been that bad?"

Sam just shrugged slightly. "Kinda. You can seriously be a tool without even trying, you know that? Anyone ever tell you there's no conceit in your family because you've got it all."

"I - I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't realize. I was that bad."

As they again made eye contact, for some unknown reason, he lowered his face toward hers and Sam stretched upwards as if their lips were drawn together like magnets. Only Sam and Freddie could turn a fight into an excuse to share an impromptu kiss.

 **No waiting until the third or fourth chapter this time for them to hook up! Hope it's a good start. Chapter 2 coming next weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing. We'll pick up with the Seddie lip-lock and go from there. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The first split second of contact sent sparks through both of them and Freddie straightened his neck. Before he knew what he was doing, his head lowered again and Sam's lips pressed harder to his. For more than ten seconds they kissed lightly, innocently, and when they finally broke apart, they found themselves in a position of her hands on his shoulders and his at her waist, slightly out of breath.

"Wh - what just happened?" He asked quietly, as she drew her hands back. "Whatever it was, it was . . . , um . . . well, kind of . . . uhhh . . . "

"Kind of nice?" She smirked. "That was a pretty decent kiss. You know, for a nub."

"Yeah. Pretty nice, alright. For kissing a demon, I mean. So, you're not upset about it." He worried, still holding onto her.

"Nah. I've actually been thinking about kissing you again for a while." Sam felt like making a confession herself. "Got it out of my system, now. I guess I'm cool. "

"Really? B -because I've actually been thinking about kissing you. And, uh, I was serious about us not doing anything together in a while. Would you want to maybe do something, um, sometime? Like, I - I don't know, maybe go for some burgers or see a movie or whatever? Even hang out, you know, just the two of us?"

"Seriously?" She chuckled and shook her head, lightly shoving into his shoulder to get him away from her. "Are you really asking me out on a date? Dude!"

"Well, no, I mean yes. Kinda. B - but, not really a date. We don't have to call it a date. I - I just mean we could just hang out and do something. If - if you want to. I don't know. Would that make it a date?" All of a sudden nerves made him stammer.

"You know what, you're right, we haven't hung out in a while, just us. I suppose maybe we could do something some time. I mean, Carly's my BFF and all but I can only take so much of her girly-ness."

"R-really?" He squeaked.

"And if you buy me lots of good food and don't act like too much of a nub, I might even let you kiss me again. Maybe. Sometime." Sam said with a crooked, flirty smile and then looked down.

The two parted quickly when his mother burst out into the hall, holding a gigantic tube of lotion, seemingly knowing he was around the corner by the elevator. "Freddie, my bunions!"

"See ya later, Fredface." Sam made her way onto the elevator before anything more weird happened.

* * *

The day after their unplanned kiss, things seemingly went back to normal for Sam and Freddie. They argued over stupid, petty things and Carly had to spray them with water twice to get them to stop bickering before she got ready to meet a boy for smoothies.

Carly finally felt she could take a shower without her friends killing each other and left them alone in the studio with orders to brainstorm ideas for future shows. Heaven knows, she had to be in control of what they did, even when she wasn't present.

After a few minutes of each doing something on their phone, Sam spoke. "So what are we doing this evening?"

"This evening?" He raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah. Yesterday you were all whiny about us not ever doing anything together." She shrugged. "I figure since Carls is going to be tied up with Ricky or Mickey or whatever the chiz his name is, and we both know I'm not actually going to hang out at my own house, we might as well do something."

"Yeah, we could." His eyes lit up. "What did you have in mind, Puckett?"

"There's that new 'Nightmare on the 13th' movie that just came out. I know Carly will never want to go to see something like that with me. We could check if it's playing anywhere close. And my mom won this gift card for Burger World at the bingo hall." She produced a glittery card from her back pocket. "I love their food."

"Then how'd you get it?" He asked. "And you love all food."

"True." Sam gave him an eye roll. "Let's just say, my mom's a bad poker player when she's drunk."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I don't even want to know."

Freddie began checking movie listings on his phone and soon they determined the film they wanted to see was starting in less than an hour. Carly came back up to the studio, holding two pair of shoes, hair still wrapped in a towel, to get Sam's opinion on which shoes to wear. Freddie and Sam were packing up their stuff and getting ready to head out.

"Say, where are you two going? I thought you guys would just hang out here like you always do. Since neither of you actually like to spend any time at your own homes."

"Nah. Text me and let me know it goes." Sam replied as she put on her coat, pointing to a pair of black pumps. "Have fun on your date with Dicky."

"It's Ricky!" Carly huffed, tossing the other shoes on the floor beside the lime green bean bag chair. "Where are you off to, Freddie?"

"See you later, Carls." Freddie headed downstairs, without revealing their plans, to drop off his things at home and grab his own coat to go to the theater with Sam.

Carly, oblivious that they had plans without her, simply thought Freddie was again jealous that she was going on a date with some new guy.

Thirty minutes later, as they were in line to get popcorn before the movie, Freddie turned to Sam. "Did you say anything to Carly about us doing something together?"

"It didn't come up." She shrugged. "Besides, it's not like you volunteered any information."

"You know Carly, she'd probably make a big deal out of it." He agreed. "Want to split an order of nachos?"

She just gave him a look to say 'look who you're talking to' and ignored him.

Both enjoyed the movie and Freddie even volunteered to get a third tub of popcorn for Sam. By the end of the film, they had nestled in together and very much appeared to be on a date, even though no one could see them in a dark theater.

After the movie, Sam and Freddie were walking toward the burger joint and making small talk. They were about to go inside and Sam stopped just before touching the door handle.

"This place is packed, are there even any empty tables? Ah, man. In there's Jonah."

"So? I doubt he's ever gonna mess with you again. He still walks kind of funny after what you did to him."

"No, but if he sees us together he'll be going around telling everyone that we're on a date or some chiz."

"Aren't we?" He just assumed they were.

"Well, yeah. I guess. Sorta. But do you really want it getting around school that we're a couple? People will be all over it like white on rice. And God help us if someone tells Wendy or worse, Megan."

"Are you ashamed to be hanging out with me?" Freddie frowned. "It's not like we don't do all kinds of stuff together anyway. You're one of my best friends. Scratch that, you are my best friend. Who else do I hang out with? Gibby's always with Tasha and Carly's never around. And she never wants to hang out with just me unless I'm helping her with a school project or we're studying for a test or something. She's been kind of selfish lately."

"No, I'm not ashamed! But it's just that, well, you know how the rumors flow around school and just because we went out or whatever, people will have us all coupled up and God knows what else. Then there's the clowns online that argue over Creddie and Seddie. And I don't know about you but I don't need stories going around about my private life. I mean, sooner or later, people will probably even be writing fan fictions and stuff about us."

"I guess you're right. But what about the burgers?"

She was already working on an idea. "Yeah, I really wanted that burger and I'm so hungry I could eat a road killed skunk. Hey, I know. Let's make it clear to everyone we're not on a date."

"And just how do we do that? Paint it on our foreheads." He threw his hands up.

"By acting like we normally do. You know, argue, insult each other. Stuff nobody would do if they were actually on a date. Basically, act like we pretty much hate each other. You're a good improv actor if I remember correctly. We can do this, just follow my lead."

Sam ripped the door open and walked into the restaurant with Freddie close behind. "Do you have to follow me everywhere, nub? I know how it feels to have a stalker now."

"So it's a crime to be going in the same restaurant as you?" He played along.

"Your face is a crime." She cracked back. "Oh well, as long as you're here, you can buy me food."

"Me? Why do I have to buy your food?"

"Because you're a dork." She winked at him and whispered the next part, slyly slipping the gift card in his pocket. "And apparently I have a thing for dorks."

The two ordered their food and they made their way from the counter, him carrying the tray, Sam acting impatient.

"Now I suppose you're going to want to sit with me, huh?" Sam crossed her arms and looked mean.

"Well, there is only one open table that's clean."

Sam huffed. "Fine. But you better not get any ideas about telling anyone this was some kind of chizzy date or something. Nub."

They slid into the booth, earning glances from other people in the room, who all wondered why these two people were even in the same building the way they were acting with each other.

Sam glanced up from her food to see Freddie watching her as he took a bite of his own sandwich. "I think that was pretty convincing, don't you?"

"Yep." He smirked back. "Man, this burger is amazing."

"You should try the cheese fries. I'm gonna need another order of these."

Other people came and left, employees cleaned tables, and no one paid any further attention to them. They finished their food, Freddie took care of the trash and it was decided the time had come to head home. They left and walked back toward her house, somehow taking each other's hand as they walked, clear up to her front porch.

"That was fun." She said with a giggle. "Told you, you were good at improv."

"Thanks. It was fun, wasn't it?"

"I'd invite you in, but mom's car is here so she's probably got some dude on the couch. Believe me, you don't want to see that. Maybe I should crawl in my window so I don't have to bleach my eyes."

"Do you want to maybe do this again some time?" He asked shyly.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess we could. But I want to do mini golf."

"How about next weekend?"

"Sounds good, that'll give me some time to come up with an alibi for us to use on Carly." Sam agreed with a cheeky grin.

"Well, good night. I'd better get going before it gets any later and my mom sends out the National Guard."

"Hey, you forgot something." Sam said and grabbed his arm as he turned away.

He turned back to have her stretch up and kiss him.

"What proper date ends without a kiss?" She smirked. "Good night, Freddie."

"Good night, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nearly a week later, Carly had agreed to another date with Ricky and was telling Sam all about it as the girls walked back toward Bushwell after school.

"It's too bad Ricky's brother has a girlfriend. It would be so cool if we could double date."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Carls." Sam frowned.

"Aw, but you should see him. He's so cute he has the most adorable dimples. Seriously, if he breaks up with Beth, I'll try to set you up."

"I don't need to see his brother, they're twins. And dimples or no dimples, he's not my type. Neither of 'em. You know I'm not into athletic guys and honestly I'm surprised you're giving Mickey another shot. Seriously, he's got to be the biggest jock-ass in eleventh grade. Why are you dating a junior anyway? Seniors don't date under classmen."

"It's Ricky!" Carly snipped. "And he's not like that around me. He's really sweet. But I did have to warn him about keeping his hands off my bottom."

"And you're going out with him again? Really? You went out one time and he tried to grab your butt? If some guy pulled that on me I'd kick him in the nards so hard his dad would feel it."

"Hola, Senoritas." Freddie greeted, meeting them just outside the door of the building. It was all he could do to not stare at Sam with the tight top she was wearing, obviously it was a shirt she had bought before she filled out.

"Where are you off to? I thought we were going to go over the "what's that smell?" routine for the next iCarly as soon as we got back." Carly glared at him, like she always did when he was doing something that was not specifically for her.

"I just have to run down to Wrong Aid and pick up something for my mom. I'll be right back."

"Aw, relax, Carls. He probably just needs to get some tampons or something." Sam cracked. She couldn't help but tease Freddie, even if she really, really liked him. It was a good cover, too.

"Actually I have to pick up her prescription for rash powder." He informed them with an eye roll, like that was much better. "Want me to get some snacks while I'm out?"

"Sam! Do you have to be so crude." Carly scolded. "Spencer made salsa last night, so pick up some corn chips and hurry back."

"And fat cakes. Don't you dare return without mama's fat cakes. Two packs." Sam added with a flirty smile, unseen by Carly. "Just for me."

Freddie couldn't say no to the blonde even if she taunted him and he knew how much she adored the fatty, sweet cakes. How this girl stayed so thin and had such a figure the way she ate was almost impossible to explain.

Carly continued admonishing Sam as they walked across the lobby toward the elevator. "Why do you have to make cracks like that about poor Freddie just because he helps his mom? What kind of mother would send her teenage son to pick up her tampons, anyway?"

Sam simply kept up the ruse of Freddie bashing. "Oh, I didn't mean tampons for her. I meant for him."

"Sa-am!"

"What? He's just as likely to need 'em as you and I do." Sam didn't particularly think of Freddie as feminine, only terribly hen-pecked by his overbearing mother, but she did enjoy busting his chops. This was also a convenient cover for her true feelings in front Carly.

Carly just shook her head and the two girls boarded the elevator.

Freddie returned and the trio sat around making final plans for the next web show while snacking on Spencer's salsa and the corn chips. When they had everything worked out and their homework done, Carly made a trip downstairs to check on dinner since the other two teens were eating with her and Spencer and Sam was already complaining about being hungry, despite polishing off more fat cakes than one human should ever consume at one sitting.

"I don't know if you heard, but Carly made another date with what's-his-face for Saturday night. I don't even have to use the excuse it took me over an hour to cook up so we can go out again."

"Sheesh, what does she see in him?" He asked. "Other than the obvious. You know, perfect teeth, chiseled jaw, dark complexion, co-captain of the basketball team. But he's such a tool. Him and his brother both. Plus he's a junior."

"Yeah. Losers." Sam agreed. "So where did you want to go? I heard about this new restaurant down by the mall. You place your order on a pear-pad and then some robot brings it out to your table. The whole joint is totally automated and there's only, like, one person working in the whole place. The robots clean the tables and everything."

"Wow. Sounds cool. I'll bet they have an awesome wi-fi signal." He responded.

"So, Saturday at six?" She suggested.

"Yep. Wanna meet at my place?" He suggested. "We'll have to take the bus. You know, since my mom won't trust me to drive down town, even though I've been driving for over a year."

"Right. And my mom's car sucks and is always broken down." She nodded. "By the way, thanks for helping with that algebra. It actually made sense the way you explained it."

"Sure, Sam." He smiled back. "And if you ever need help with history or English or whatever, I can go over it with you."

Carly interrupted their moment. "Spencer says dinner will be ready ten minutes. Are you two actually being civil to each other? I didn't hear any shouting and nothing is broken."

"I was just thanking Freddie for helping me with the algebra homework. He might be a nub but he's pretty good at math." Sam ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Sam. I think." He responded, smoothing down his hair.

Saturday arrived and Carly was busy preparing for her big date. Freddie was at home doing the same thing. Even though he and Sam had known each other for years, he couldn't help but be a little nervous about taking a girl out for a second time. He hadn't been on that many first dates, let alone second ones.

"You going home, Sam?" Carly asked, seeing Sam begin to gather her things. "I figured you'd just hang here."

"Yeah. You can call and give me the play by play later." Sam said as she headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow. Have fun with Dicky."

"It's Ricky!" The brunette huffed as Sam walked away.

Sam went straight across the hall and knocked at the Bensons' door. Much to her disappointment, Mrs. Benson answered and gave her a nasty look.

"Samantha? What do you want?" She looked the girl up and down as if she were inspecting for vermin.

"I was just here to, uh, see Freddie, um I mean, to see what he's up to." One thing was certain she wasn't going to confess to this woman that she was going out to dinner with Freddie. She didn't need to know they were dating. Not now, possibly not ever.

"Wait by the door. I'll tell him you're here." Mrs. Benson instructed. "Don't step off the tile with your filthy shoes on. I'll have to mop, now. You and your germs in my apartment."

Sam rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to spit on the floor just to wazz the nurse off.

Freddie came out the hall, dressed slightly better than Sam expected but still very casually. After explaining to his mother that he was going to be hanging out with Sam, the blonde's slightly untruthful additions to the story about homework and studying, and relentless questioning by the middle aged woman, the two finally got to leave for their second date.

"Man, that was like the French Inquisition." Sam remarked once the elevator door closed.

"You mean the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Eh, French, Spanish, German, whatever. I just know your mom should work for the CIA. And I've been meaning to ask you, why does she have plastic paths taped down all over the floor?"

"That's where you're supposed to walk. It's kinda fun sliding around on them sometmes, like ice skating." Freddie laughed and took Sam's hand. They walked to the end of the block and waited for the bus to take them to the restaurant.

They ended up waiting in line to even get in the place, Sam complaining the whole time. "This better be good after waiting for so long." She cracked once they finally sat down and placed their order.

The restaurant was packed but lucky for them, they didn't recognize anyone in the place so it wasn't necessary to put on the act of hating each other. After their meal, they headed off to the mini golf place to practice their putting and then walked back toward Bushwell, holding hands, laughing at random things and having a good time.

"So, Sam. I, uh wanted to ask you something." He started a bit nervously as they walked. "Would you ever . . ., I know we've had some pretty good times the last couple of weeks and I just, um . . . W - would you maybe want to consider, um, uh, being my girlfriend? Maybe. Some day?"

"You mean like date each other exclusively?" She questioned.

Poor Freddie, nervously kept trying to sell the idea. "It's OK, Sam. If you don't want to, I understand. It's just that we've been really having fun and . . ."

"Yeah." She said quietly, almost shyly.

"And it's not like either of us are really seeing anyone else. At least I haven't been, an - and I really like you and . . ." He kept talking before realizing she said yes. "Wait, did you mean yeah you'd be my girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh. But we need to set some ground rules."

"Alright."

"One, no lovey-dovey PDA, texting kissy faces or posting stupid, cheesy pictures on Splashface or Instant Wall or whatever. That kind of chiz is just gross."

"Agreed." Freddie responded. "People that do that kind of stuff are ridiculous."

"No goofy, cutesy pet names for each other."

"Yep. Except maybe Princess Puckett?"

"Eh, OK. But I get to come up with new ways to say your name at will. Fredbag, Fredweird, you know."

He just rolled his eyes as Sam continued "And no holding hands at school and stuff. We can sit beside each other at lunch and whatever but no acting all couple-y or playing footsie under the table when other people are around."

"Cool."

"And most importantly we keep it between us until we both feel the time is right to tell other people. Especially Carly. Because we both know she'll be all, acting like we're everything but married or something and then she'll be trying to set us up on double dates with her and her loser boyfriend of the week."

"Right. And then there's the people at school who will treat us like we've constantly got to be together and sit beside each other all the time and never be out of each other's sight and stuff. And then they'll sneak pictures of us and post them online with dumb hashtags and start calling us by some weird couple name."

"I'm not ready for weird. Or a couple name." Sam chuckled, glancing at a message from Carly on her phone. "Hey, you feel like stopping for a smoothie. Carly just sent Ricky packing. He must have tried to unhook her bra or something and she wants me to come over. Now I'll wind up sitting through an endless chorus of why all boys suck and how she always dates the wrong kind of guys and all of them only want one thing. I'd just as soon put off getting that chapter of my life started."

"Did you tell her we were doing something tonight?"

"Nah. I'll just send her a text and tell her I'll be over in a little while. But if we aren't going to tell other people that we're going out, don't you think we'd better quit holding hands before we go inside?"

"Yeah, right." He agreed, letting go of her. "Time for the act?"

"Yep. But you've still got a kiss coming." She smirked at him before grabbing the door handle to the smoothie shop and announcing loudly so anyone inside could hear. "Well, c'mon Fredweird. If you're gonna buy me a smoothie, don't wait until I starve to death."

Freddie just rolled his eyes. This was going to be an interesting ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a long chapter but I couldn't find a good place to split it without making it two really small ones.**

Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Carly and Sam were lounging around and watching TV in the Shay's apartment. Carly had spent every waking moment of the last 15 plus hours repeatedly complaining about her love life, how she's attracted to the wrong kind of guys and how she was never going to find a decent boyfriend.

Sam, on the other hand, was very pleased with her dating experiences the past two weeks, even though she wasn't willing to tell her friend about it. For the first time in her life, she felt like she actually had more to live for than bad grades, teachers who hated her, a mother who couldn't care if she ever saw her again and feelings for a boy who was in lust with her best friend.

"You're being awfully quiet, Sam." Carly fussed, coming back from the kitchen with drinks. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, just letting you vent, Carls." Sam covered and took a gulp of the soda.

"I'm not venting. I'm serious. I've made up my mind, I don't care if the hottest guy in Seattle asks me out, I'm not dating anyone for a while."

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She knew this plan would fly out the door as soon as a cute guy even looked at Carly. As bad as she was currently feeling, Carly was the most fickle person she knew beside maybe her sister.

"Not that I'm going to give up on boys completely or anything, I'm just not dating for a while. I don't need a boyfriend. Not even for prom. You and I can just hang out like old times and forget boys even exist." Carly suggested as Sam's phone made a faint noise.

"Carls, prom isn't for six or seven months and what about Freddie?" Sam asked, checking a message on her phone. "He's a boy."

"Oh, Freddie doesn't count. He's like one of the girls." Carly waved her hand. "Not that I'm trying to say he's girly or anything, but you know what I mean."

Sam just looked at Carly funny. Normally she was the one to defend his masculinity, not say things like this.

"I'm actually beginning to think he's the only decent guy in our class. Maybe I should have agreed to go out with him all those times he asked me for a date. Hey, now that I think of it, there is the prom. Do you think he has a date yet?"

Sam had been thinking ever since the first mention of it, that their prom might be the golden opportunity to reveal her and Freddie's relationship. However, Carly's little brainstorm might cause that plan to fall by the wayside.

"I mean, Freddie's nice, handsome, he's super smart. And he definitely wouldn't try to pressure me into anything, like this last jerk. I never thought I'd have someone touch me there." Carly clutched her arms across her chest.

Sam tried to gloss over what Carly said about Freddie. "You know sooner or later you're going to have to quit being so prudy about the sex stuff. I mean, we're almost out of high school for Pete's sake, you really think a year from now some dude you date in college isn't going to try to get a hand full of your boob when you're making out with him?"

"Sam!" Carly huffed. "I hope you're not saying you think I should have let Ricky grope me."

"Of course not. I told you what I'd do if some dude did that to me and I didn't want it. I'm just saying, we're getting to the point in our lives where we have to accept that some day we're not gonna be able to act like we're twelve and those parts don't exist. And seriously, if it was that bad, I can have a little conversation with Dicky and introduce my foot to his boy parts." Sam offered as she replied to the text message.

"And you missed the point. I was talking about Freddie. I'm trying to say Freddie isn't the kind of guy to ever try chiz like that."

Sam knew this to be true but couldn't let on that the statement gave her a dead feeling in the pit of her stomach. "He'd better not." She huffed. "At least not with anyone but me." Sam mumbled under her breath.

"I'm really think maybe I should give him a chance. Seriously, I know it's not even Thanksgiving, but I wonder if it's too soon to start making plans for the prom?"

Sam was too silent for her own good and just typed at her phone.

Carly picked up on her silence and immediately thought the worst. "Wait, are you jealous that I might actually be thinking that way about him? I know you've been kind of different around Fredward lately. I see the way you look at him. Were you going to ask him or something?"

"No!" Sam covered with a gruff snort, mumbled "or something" that her friend didn't hear and begin gathering her things to leave. "Hey, I gotta go, my mom needs me. And I haven't been acting different with Fredwad. Or looking at him any more than I ever did. All I'm saying about the whole mess is, you and I both know you two would never work out and then it would just jank things up with the show. We can't lose our tech monkey, it would ruin iCarly."

Carly sighed. "I guess you're right. But you'd tell me if you like him, right? Or anyone. I can't believe you don't have a guy you like."

Sam just finished packing her stuff and got up without answering, which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"You didn't answer me, Sam. And where are you heading? I thought you were staying over again."

Sam responded quickly. "My mom locked her keys in the car. I might be back if she doesn't have any food over there."

Sam left Carly's apartment and immediately went across the hall to Freddie's. He was waiting for her, watching through the peep hole and swung the door open like it was automatic. "Welcome, pretty lady. Care for something to drink?" He asked after shutting the door.

Sam made her way to the plastic covered couch and plopped down, immediately planting her feet on the coffee table. "You hafta ask? Thanks for the text and rescuing me, by the way. That was seriously your best line yet. Telling her my mom locked her keys in the car. I'm impressed, Fredhead."

"Actually, Spencer did that about a month ago. He had to call my mom to give him a ride home to get his extra one. I was worried that I was taking you away from something important."

"Unless you consider listening to Carly gripe about guys in general and telling me how she's thinking of asking my boyfriend to the prom important."

"Wait, what?" He asked, returning from the kitchen with a couple bottles of soda.

She grabbed a bottle, opened it and took a gulp. "Just promise me you wouldn't. I mean, you would never go to the prom with her. Or anything."

He took a seat beside her. "Of course not, Sam. I don't feel like that for Carly any more. I like her, but as a friend and only a friend. If we did something, it would be just as friends like it's always been. Besides, I was hoping by prom you and I could tell other people about us and go together." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam returned home and flopped down on her bed. She couldn't help but think about her and Freddie's kisses and much she was glad he was her boyfriend. Just as she picked up her phone to send him a text to tell him good night, the phone signaled an incoming call from her twin sister.

Sam hadn't spoken to Melanie in weeks. In fact, it was long enough ago that Melanie had no idea about her and Freddie doing anything together, or even her liking him. Sam had no intention of disclosing this fact, either.

"Hey, Mels. Whattup?" Sam answered in a better mood than Melanie was used to her being in.

"Hi, Sammy." Mel replied very cheery. "I've been meaning to call you. I know we haven't talked in a while but I've been so busy with mid-terms and all."

"Sounds like so much fun." Sam said sarcastically.

"So what have you been up to? I saw the show the other night, that routine where Spencer dressed up like an old man and then you made him eat all those raw onions. It was hilarious."

"Yeah, that was a good one." Sam replied, with a smile. "You still dating Derek?"

"No. He was a dill hole. Only after one thing." Mel replied with a sneer.

"I tried to tell you. High school girls don't belong dating guys that are almost done with college."

"Why do all the good looking guys have to be chizz heads who are only looking to get lucky?"

"You sound like Carly. She had a bad date and I spent a whole day listening to her whine about how he tried to get her to give him a . . . , well, let's just say it involved testing her gag reflex."

"Say no more. Boys are disgusting. I know why you don't date. Not that you don't like guys or anything. But you know what I mean. Wait, you do like guys don't you? I mean if you don't it's alright."

"Yes, I like guys. And I actually had a date last night." Sam informed her, proud of herself. "With a guy."

"Sammy!" Mel squeaked. "I'm so glad for you. You're finally coming out of your shell. So, how did it go? Is he hot? Did you kiss? Oh, Derek was such a good kisser. I miss kissing him."

"Decent. I mean, actually it was a really good date. It was fun. This was the second time we were out."

"What's his name?" The twin pried.

"Um, thing is we both sort of promised each other we wouldn't make a big deal out of it until we were both sure it was the right time, so I can't really say. Sorry, but it's just that I did promise him and I don't want our whole relationship to start off with me being dishonest."

"Geez. You _must_ be serious about him if you're saying stuff like that . I doubt if I'd know him anyway. I don't know anybody from Seattle anymore. I've only ever met a few of your friends. Carly and Freddie and that odd, chubby kid that takes his shirt off all the time. I mean, I moved away before middle school." Mel's mind began to race as to who this guy could be.

"I just don't want to get into it right now. OK, Mels?"

"Well, can you at least say if he's cute? Does he go to your school? Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes, yes and what makes you think I kissed him? I told you this was only our second date. What kind of girl do you think I am?" Sam got short with her twin even though she had kissed him.

"You kissed Freddie and you weren't even dating him." Mel snapped back. "And there's nothing wrong with kissing on a second date. This isn't the dark ages, Sam. Or the fifties."

"I never told you I kissed Freddie! Wait, did that nub tell you something?" Sam sounded way too strange, almost jealous, and her sister picked up on it, and her 'read between the lines' confession. "And when did you talk to him?"

"I went out with him once, remember? And all he talked about was you. He is soooo into you it's not even funny. But he never said anything about a kiss, so don't go blaming him and giving him a wedgie or anything. Thing is, I did sort of suspect it after his reaction when I kissed him and you just confirmed it and . . ., oh my God! You're dating Freddie! Does Carly know?"

"Shhhhh! How the cheese did you come to that conclusion and no, she doesn't. And she doesn't need to."

"Holy crabs, holy crabs! My sister is dating Freddie Benson! Holy crabs!" Mel squealed, bouncing up and down on her bed. "This is so freakin' sweet! Seddie lives!"

"Can you tone down the fan girling for a second." Sam huffed. "You can't say anything to anyone. Especially Carly. I already told you I promised him I wouldn't tell people. And that includes you! Now I need you to promise me, Mel. This has to stay between us. If Freddie finds out that you know, he'll be all wazzed off and as much as I like wazzing him off, he'll think I can't keep my word. I don't want to mess this up before it even starts right. I really like him, alright?"

"All - right!" Mel huffed. "My sister has a great, hot boyfriend and I can't tell anyone. My friends and I all knew you two would end up together, though. And now I can't even tell them. How is this fair? I live clear across the country for Pete's sake. How is this going to affect you?"

"Melanie Ann Puckett!" Sam hissed, knowing full well Melanie was already thinking up a way to let her secret out. "I want a twin promise!"

"Sammy!" Mel acted disappointed in her sister's insistence. "I'm hurt you think I would blab your secrets, no matter how wrong it is to keep it a secret."

"Mels! I'm serious."

"Fine." Melanie huffed and rolled her eyes. "I twin promise that I won't say anything."

"Now that's all settled." Sam replied in victory. "And for the record, he's a fantastic kisser. And he has nice abs. Good God, does that boy have nice abs. You'd never know it under those nerdy shirts he wears but he is something else."

"I'll bet he's a good kisser, but I always thought he had a cute butt. Especially in those khaki slacks. His butt is so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it. That time I went out with him, mmm mmm. Got me all flustered."

"Mel!" Sam was shocked at her sister's statement. "You do realize you're talking about my boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. But you know it's true."

"Dang straight, skippy." Sam smirked. "But I like to see him in jeans. Especially those black ones."

"So, how long have you liked him?"

"Well, I'd have to say a while now. I didn't even realize it until we had a pretty nasty fight the other week. He said some bad stuff, I said some bad stuff and got wazzed off. He knew what he said wasn't fair and then he looked so sad and he tried to apologize and make me feel better. Somehow it ended up in a kiss and we decided to just go out and give it a try."

"Aww. That's so sweet. Only you two could turn a fight into a make out session."

"There was no making out. Yet. Give me another date or two."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At school, several months later, the two secret lovers were preparing to eat their lunches. Even though no one else knew of their relationship, people noticed how their bickering had evolved over the years since middle school. Back then they argued because they truly disliked one another. Or at least they thought they did. With time, their arguments raged on because it was their normal thing. Recently the squabbling had taken on a whole new shape. It went from simple dork teasing and demon taunting to being a cover for how they really felt about each other.

"Yeah, yeah. You ever stop to think you talk too much." Sam waved her hand at him as she sat down with her tray. He was annoying her by lecturing her about studying for a history test.

Freddie, who was right behind her through the line, followed suit and shot back as he sat down. "How can I ever talk around you? All you do is cut me off and make smart mouthed comments. Seriously, if you don't at least pass this test, you'll end up in summer school. After graduation."

Tired of their arguing, one by one, their friends began to depart the lunch table, leaving Sam and Freddie all alone. Still, they kept up their banter for the sake of anyone within ear shot. He had given up on trying to make her care about her grades and thus, she no longer resisted his attempts to make her more studious.

"Ya know, Benson, if you weren't such a geek, everyone you know wouldn't up and walk away when you're talking." She teased, but he knew she didn't really mean it.

"And if you weren't such a demon, people wouldn't be afraid to sit next to you." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Sam rolled her eyes at his immature gesture. What she wished he'd do with that tongue.

Both ate their food, slyly glancing at each other, managing to crack a cheeky grin once in a while. A few texts were exchanged, mostly with emoticons showing their true feelings.

"Well, I guess I'd better head out, Briggs will have my butt if I'm late for class. And I need to stop by the computer lab." He said as he stood.

"Yeah, yeah. Briggs can suck a truck. I'm cutting her class and heading for the library so I can take a nap." Sam stretched and stood up, too.

Freddie just shook his head at her attitude. Before he could walk too far away, while no one was close enough to over hear, Sam spoke quietly. "Hey, if you skipped chess club and we could spend eighth period somewhere alone. I know a nice quiet corner of the janitors closet on the third floor we could make good use of."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting." Freddie rubbed his chin in thought. "Would there be kissing involved?"

"A good chance." She shrugged. "Just have to wait and see."

"I was actually thinking of skipping chess club this week." He said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Oooh, you bad boy, what would your mommy say? Zip it! Here comes Wendy." Sam shoved him away. "Get lost, nub."

"Sam, you need to copy my biology homework?" The red head asked, Sam just shrugged.

"See you girls later." He rolled his eyes toward Sam, unseen by the taller girl.

Two periods later, right on schedule, Sam and Freddie met up outside the janitor's closet/storage room. Within seconds, she had picked the lock, leaving the two teens free access to the room.

Freddie had never been in this place before, but Sam quickly led the way. She obviously knew where she was going.

"Come on. Back here. She grabbed his hand and took him toward the back of the room, around a corner, behind a large set of shelving, used to store extra water cooler bottles, old textbooks, various cartons of paper goods and cleaning supplies.

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming in through a small window, high up on the wall around the bend of the L shaped room, which snaked in behind the elevator shaft used by students in wheelchairs or on crutches.

In this offset was a small sofa, a couple of old desks along the wall under the window containing a coffee pot and a small microwave, and sitting beside them, an old avocado green refrigerator. Sam opened the door and pulled out a bottle of root beer, popped the top and took a drink.

"Have a seat. Get comfy. We've got a whole period." She shoved him toward the furniture and plopped down on his lap.

"What is all this? How do you know about it?"

"I stumbled across it one time we had a fire drill." She replied. "The door was open and I came in to see if there was anything worth stealing in here. Near as I can tell, this is where the night shift janitors hang out and loaf when there's no one around to see them."

The two snuggled up and pulled into each other's embrace, their lips immediately meeting.

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the hallway, Gibby was getting yelled at by the chemistry teacher for spilling the water cooler in the classroom and letting water run everywhere. Other students were holding their feet up and picking book bags up to avoid them getting wet.

"You have got to be the clumsiest kid I've ever seen. How did you even get your hand in there? Get your butt down to the janitor's closet and get a mop!" The teacher ordered.

"Bu-but isn't the door locked?" Gibby had his shirt off and was wringing it out over the classroom sink.

"Any teacher's key fits the lock." She replied, throwing her key chain at him. "Here. Don't lose my keys! Now hurry it up before someone falls in the puddle or the whole building floats away."

The heavy set boy quickly made his way toward the far end of the hall. He slid the key into the door lock and turned it, quietly popping it open. He felt for a light switch by running his hand along the wall inside the door but was unable to locate one. From the low amount of light coming in the door, he spotted what he was after and grabbed the mop, hanging on a large, yellow hook. He slipped the door shut and made his way back to the chemistry room.

"You hear something?" Freddie said nervously. He was very worried about being caught with his hand under Sam's shirt and her sitting on his lap.

"I don't think so." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

After mopping up the water, Gibby was instructed to return the mop to where he found it and bring back another jug of water for the fountain. Once again he hiked the length of the third floor hallway, opened the door and set about to his assigned task. The mop was returned to its hook and he looked around, trying to determine where he was going to get water from.

For a few seconds he thought about simply refilling the empty jug from the hose located on the sink next to where the mops hung. This was obviously where the janitors filled the mop buckets. Just as he was about to reach for the nozzle, he spotted the rack of water bottles near the back of the room, concealing the secret lair where his friends were hiding.

He sauntered to the back if the room, set the empty jug on the floor and reached for another. As his hand made contact with the bottle he heard a low moan coming from behind the shelf. 'What the . . ?' he thought.

Next came a hiss of obvious passion, followed by a girl's voice. "Fred-die!"

Gibby, his curiosity now piqued, peered around the corner of the shelf toward the source of the voices.

"Yee! Freddie. Stop, you're gonna leave a mark." Sam squeaked in a very un-Sam like voice as Freddie bit into the soft, white flesh of her neck."

"Like you've never given me a hickey. I've had to wear turtleneck sweaters since Thanksgiving."

Gibby's head poked further around the corner to have his eyes filled with the sight of the two people he would have bet every cent in his pocket he would never see in this position. Sam was laying on her back, on the sofa, her legs sprawled, one over the back, one hanging over the edge. Freddie was on top of her, his hand clearly under her shirt, the tail of which was pushed up over her lily white belly and his face buried into her neck, nibbling away.

"Mmmm. Yeah! Mama like." Sam purred. "Hey, not so hard." She slapped at his back playfully.

Gibby shifted backwards and tried to process what he was seeing. He knew he had to leave, most likely to bleach his eyes. As he turned, his left foot made contact with one of the tin rolling buckets the janitors used to mop the hallways, sending it crashing into a box of long fluorescent light bulbs, causing them to fall to the floor.

To say the clatter broke Sam and Freddie's mood was an understatement. Freddie jumped to his feet and Sam followed, pulling her shirt down. "What the cheese?" She exclaimed. "Someone's in here."

Gibby, in fear of his life, grabbed a water bottle and bolted for the door, but was stopped by a pair of tiny hands, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Gibby! I'm gonna skin you alive." She spun the bigger boy around and drew back a hand.

"Sam! No." Freddie stopped her from pounding on his buddy.

Sam simply growled under her breath and glared, gripping the boy's still damp shirt with her fist. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us, you big ol' perv?"

"I was just, um, Mrs. Janson sent me for, a, uh, bottle of, um . . ." He stuttered in fear of the beating he knew was coming. "I swear, I didn't see what you guys were doing or hear you making out. Shit! I mean, I don't know. Uh, look a ham." He pointed behind her, trying to distract the girl.

"Give it up Gibby." Freddie shook his head, knowing Sam was not going to be so easily put off.

"Sam. Please don't kill me. I won't tell anyone, I swear. I promise not to tell." He cowered in front of her.

The blonde wasn't about to let him go until she was sure he wouldn't say anything to anyone and just growled under her breath.

"Bu - but why are you two in here and why are you guys . . . ? You were having sex, weren't you?" Gibby obviously either didn't know pants had to be removed for that or didn't see that they had theirs on when he stumbled upon them.

"What? No. Not in school." Freddie defended. "But I was getting some boob." He said quietly. "Before some boob went and ruined it."

"Thanks a lot Fred face, you just admitted you were touching my, _you knows_. And you basically told him we've done it outside of school." Sam glared at her secret boyfriend. "Which we haven't. Yet."

Gibby was more confused than ever. "Wait a minute, Sam, was Freddie molesting you?"

"Jee-zuz, Gibson!" Sam shook her head and laid her cards on the table. "How forkin' dumb are you? We skipped activity period to make out. We're dating, you dumass."

"But I thought you two hated each other."

"Not so much anymore." Freddie said with a crooked smile, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Sam.

"Not so much?" The blonde took over the explanation, glaring at her man. "We've been dating for a couple of months, but no one is supposed to know. Especially Carly."

"So it was you two I saw kissing up in the back row of the movie theater a couple of weeks ago when I took my brother to see Revenge of the Swamp Beast."

"Yeah, well the movie sucked." Sam shrugged. "It was nice and dark, there were only five other people in the theater, we weren't hurting anyone."

"Why are you guys hiding it? Everyone kind of has bets on when you two will actually hook up. I think Brad maybe won if it was a few months ago. He said October of senior year."

"That's exactly why, wazz-brain! People probably have bets on how long we last and who breaks up with who. It's nobody's business. And if Carly finds out, she'll not be able to keep it to herself. She'll let it slip on the show and then we'll have that whole Seddie and Creddie chiz to deal with everywhere we go. Right, Freddie?"

"Yep. You need to keep this to yourself, Gibbs." Freddie agreed. "For everyone's sake. Especially yours."

"Because if you don't, there's gonna be big trouble. You remember that wedgie bounce thing I did to Jonah? Well, that's gonna look like a gentle massage compared to what'll happen to your butt."

Gibby, not always known for his wisdom, was smart enough to know this girl meant business. He agreed to tell no one, not even his girlfriend. The three arrived at their agreement just in time for the bell to ring to dismiss all of them to their final class period of the day.

"You really think he's gonna be able to keep his trap shut?" Sam asked.

"After the threat you gave him, I have no doubt." Freddie responded. "Go on, you head out first. My next period is just a study hall and you can't afford any more late write-ups from Howard."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks after the janitor's closet incident, Carly and Spencer had taken a weekend trip to visit their relatives in Yakima. Of course, Sam and Freddie took full advantage of their absence to hang out at the Shay's to avoid both their mothers and afford themselves some much needed time alone.

By now, the teens had been dating for quite some time, their make out sessions becoming increasingly intense. They had the occasional sleepover, whenever his mother was out of town or working overnight and engaged in some very heavy petting here and there, typically leading to a mutual climax. Both were still virgins and were feeling the time had come to relieve that particular condition.

A nice, romantic dinner was supposed to start their supposed perfect evening, that was set to end in a bed. Freddie suggested Pini's and Sam hungrily agreed. She loved their lasagna and was anxious to prove to her boyfriend that she could actually be mature and go to a fancy restaurant, not just a cheap diner or burger joint. She even borrowed a nice purple knee length dress that she took from Carly's closet. The dress that was a little snug on her brunette friend hugged Sam's curves like it was painted on.

Freddie, wearing a dressy button down shirt and khakis, complete with shined shoes and a tie, couldn't believe his eyes when she came down the Shay's steps. Sam looked better than any model or celebrity he had ever seen. "Wow." Was all he could manage to say until she was close enough to touch.

His stare was met with a flick to the forehead to gain his attention. Sam might have looked like a runway model, but she was still Sam. "So, I'm guessing you like what you're seeing then?"

The boy remained silent for a few more seconds than she preferred, only moving to put his arms around her waist and pull her body to his for a small kiss.

"Alright, Benson. Heel! I know the end game for tonight is getting me out of this dress, but I didn't just pour myself into this daffodil outfit and spend almost half an hour putting on makeup and another twenty minutes doing my hair to _not_ leave the apartment."

"Wow!" He repeated. "If this is how good you look for a simple date for lasagna, I can't wait to ask you to prom."

"And for us to go to prom together, we'd have to actually come out to the world about our relationship. We should probably talk about whether we're ready for that."

Freddie contemplated the thought, but it was hard to concentrate with her gorgeous cleavage staring him in the face. "It's just, I was thinking about that and . . . " He spoke without looking at her eyes. He was ready to let the rest of the world know, and he figured she was, but he was pretty sure neither of them were ready to tell their mutual best friend yet.

"Yo, up here." She poked him in the nose with her finger and then glanced down at her chest. "Yeah, I know. This is Carly's dress. It covers a bit more on her because she doesn't have as much to cover. I'm just glad I have this push up bra, and I can tell you are, too."

"It certainly lives up to its name." He smirked and continued to look at the beautiful figure and muttered a faint "Wow."

"Yeah, you've said that before. God! You're all but drooling, Fredbag. It's not like you haven't seen me wearing a lot less than this. We got a shower together last weekend for God's sake."

"Yeah, bu -bu - but, wow." He couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her gently. "I can't believe I've got such a beautiful girlfriend."

His kiss was returned with one far more passionate and hungry.

"And if you want to see me with less on later tonight, we'd better get going to dinner. Mama can't perform on an empty stomach and right now my stomach is so empty it thinks my throat's been cut."

The two had their special dinner, returned to Bushwell and were once again lounging around the Shay's apartment. Their make out session took a turn into intense passion and Carly's dress was shed off of Sam's petite frame in short order. Freddie's shirt was next to go, as was Sam's bra. Before long, They were splayed out on the sofa, Sam on the bottom, Freddie on top, between her legs, their bare upper bodies pressed tight and other areas grinding together.

Just before midnight, with no lights except for the night light in the kitchen, their making out raged on. Neither heard a key sliding into the lock or the slight squeak of the lowest door hinge. Both were brought to their senses by the lights coming on and the sound of a nearly thirty year old man screaming at the sight he beheld on his couch.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What the . . . holy hell!" Sam gasped, her body clad only in one very tight pair of panties and her chest only covered by Freddie's body. "Turn off the frickin' lights you dope!"

Spencer was unable to think enough to do any such thing, only trying to hold his hands over his eyes.

"Who's there? Holy sh . . . Spencer!" Freddie jumped up and turned around, unwittingly exposing his trouser tent to his older friend and allowing Sam's bare chest to come into full view.

"Damn, Spence! Turn around, dude!" Sam exclaimed as she tried to find something to cover herself from being naked in front of her best friend's brother.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Spencer turned to face the door but still held his hands over his face, continuing to scream in shock.

"Shut up you damn goofball! The neighbors will call the cops." Sam hissed. "Geez, you'd think you never saw a bare boob before."

"Not yours!" The artist replied. "Oh, gawd! Are you two decent yet?"

Sam had wrapped herself in the blanket which is normally draped across the back of the couch while Freddie was still trying to pull his shirt on.

"You can turn around. And what are you doing home? I thought Carls said you guys wouldn't be back till Sunday afternoon." Sam informed him.

"I didn't think I needed to book an appointment to walk into my own apartment and if you must know, Carly forgot her breathing machine and she was snoring so loud no one else could sleep, so I came back for it. But the bigger question is what in the name of holy ham is going on here?"

"Well, Sam and I . . . " Freddie was desperately trying to think up a response. "You see, Sam and I, we were actually trying to have . . . "

"Fredward! He doesn't need to know we were going to do _that._ " Sam huffed and slapped at her boyfriend's head.

Freddie dodged her swat and took her hand. "You want the truth, Spence?"

The artist nodded and looked back and forth between them. "That would be nice if you would, please."

Sam sighed. "We might as well tell him, Freddie. If you're OK with that."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement.

"Freddie and I have been dating. In fact, next weekend will be our five month anniversary But we haven't told anyone, especially Carly."

"Why not? She's going to be so excited that you two finally got together. But she'll be super wazzed off when she finds out you've kept it from her for so long. Five months? Really? That was clear back last fall, like what Halloween or something."

"No, no, no." Sam shook her head. "She can't find out. Not yet."

"What? Why not?" Spencer was confused. "Everyone on planet Earth knows that you two have the hots for each other."

"First off, like you said, she'll be wazzed off beyond belief. You can't tell her or she'll go and blab it to everyone we know." Freddie explained. "We'll come out and tell her and everybody else when we're ready, but not yet. We're just not ready to have people treating us different."

"Not yet? What about your prom? Surely if you two are dating, you'll go to your prom together. Don't you think everybody will figure it out when you show up to the big dance hanging onto each other. And someone needs to explain the lack of clothing." He looked puzzled until it finally hit him what they were about to do. "Oh my God, were you about to . . .? Really? On my couch? Come on, guys!"

"Look, Spence. I love Sam, but we decided way back when we started this thing that we wouldn't let it make life different for us or anyone. And we all know Carly is going to be the most different of all. She'll try to set us up on goofy double dates, get us to do all kinds of weird, couple stuff that we're not into and she'll take great pleasure in telling the world on the show. Then all we'll ever hear for the rest of our lives is Seddie this and Seddie that. Worst of all, she doesn't have a boyfriend so she'll be all mopey because she's the only single one out of the three of us. We need to ease Carly into this. Maybe once she gets a boyfriend again, it'll be easier."

"You guys remember the part where she said she's not dating until after graduation, right?"

Sam huffed and Freddie pleaded. "Please, Spencer. You can't tell her."

Spencer just gave up in agreement. Obviously he wasn't going to change their minds. "Alright, alright, I won't say anything to Carly. But I need you guys to promise me two things."

"Sure." Freddie agreed as Sam rolled her eyes, knowing his ability to keep secrets was slight at best.

"One. If you two are going to be physical with each other. And it looks like either you already are or darn near took it to that level tonight, you'll be safe. You don't want to ruin your future by being parents before you're even in college. You two do know what to do for protection?"

"My God, this is awkward. Yes, Spencer." Freddie blushed. "We're well aware. They actually teach this stuff in health class, you know."

Sam agreed. "Yeah, we had sex-ed in eleventh grade. They told us what to use. We planned for it, got the necessary supplies and all. Plus, my mom's had me on birth control since I was fifteen. Basically, she took me to the clinic for the pills as soon as they'd give 'em to me. Ol' Pam might suck as a parent but she doesn't want me becoming a statistic."

Spencer sighed relief. "Good. Good. Can't be too careful. Use it all. And if you ever have any questions . . . "

"Like you know." Sam mumbled.

"Nope no questions! So what's the other thing?" Freddie asked, cutting him off impatiently, having now put his arm around Sam.

"You guys won't do it on! . . My! . . Couch!" He pointed to the piece of furniture. "Eeeeeewwwww! Every time I sit down to watch TV or something, I don't want to be thinking about sitting where, where, . . . THAT happened."

"Well, is it alright to use your bedroom, then?" Sam asked, being the smart ass.

"No! That's just as bad!" He screeched. "But if Carly's not in her room, who am I to stop you?"

"Deal." Freddie replied.

"Trampoline here we come." Sam smirked. "Thanks, Spence. You're the best." She hugged him.

"Uh, Sam. You realize the only thing between your bare chest and me is this throw, right? Kind of weird here kiddo." He cringed. "Time to put some clothes on you two."

"Yeah, I think the mood is kind of officially dead." Freddie agreed. "But can we still stay here for the night? My mom will have a stroke if I come home this late."

"Right, and maybe in the morning we can get around to . . . " Sam added before Freddie hushed her with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Since Freddie and Sam's relationship turned physical, nearly a month ago, they had hardly went a couple of days without being intimate. Not that they couldn't think about anything else, but both felt they waited long enough and the act was definitely enjoyable. For two inexperienced people, they seemed to have a knack for what each other liked.

They had made good use of Carly's room on more than one occasion and had even visited Sam's own bed a few times, but by far the most popular place for their activities was his room. Mrs. Benson's nearly regular night shift gave them plenty of privacy for their new activity.

Their typical routine would be for Freddie to leave the Shay's and go home about the time he normally would. Sam would wait for Carly to turn in, and say she was hanging out for a bit to watch TV or eat. Then she'd pop across the hall for some action and snuggling, before she'd go back to her friend's living room to crash on the couch for the night. Carly would get up early for school, discover Sam's presence, admonish her for not being able to rest properly on the couch and shoo her off to get ready to start the day.

One Thursday evening, right after iCarly rehearsal, Freddie left as usual and Sam was in a hurry to get on with the evening's plans. She had been turned on for hours and kept dropping hints to Carly about going to bed, even though it was early, even by Carly standards.

"You'd better get some rest, Shay. Remember that big test in Briggs' class tomorrow."

"I've been studying for that test all week and so was Freddie. We know the material. You're the one I'm worried about. You haven't cracked the book all quarter. Not even in class."

"Eh, I'll be fine. I heard it's multiple choice and I can see Emily Wilson's paper pretty good from my desk. She writes dark. All I have to do is fill in the little circles in the same pattern she does."

Carly just looked angry. "Sa-am!"

"Seriously, you look tired. You'd better soon get to bed."

"For Pete's sake, it's only seven-fifteen. My grandpa doesn't even go to bed this early." Carly exclaimed. "Are you trying to get rid of me for some reason? Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam played innocent with a scoff.

"Wait, do you have some guy coming over? I've seen the way you make eyes at that Stephan guy in chemistry."

"Make eyes with Stephan? Psh! First off he's about as obviously gay as it gets. And second, the only eyes I make is at his paper on test day. He's the best student in the class. And if I didn't sit so close to him, I'd have a lot worse than a C."

"Oh, Sam!" Again Carly admonished the cheating her friend has just confessed to.

"You know what? If you're so convinced I'm up to something, I'm just going to go." The blonde stood up to leave.

"No, you don't have to do that. I didn't mean anything by it." Carly fussed. "I'm sorry. I trust you."

"Maybe I can hang out with Fredhead for a while. He doesn't accuse me of being sneaky." This would play right into her hands, even if she had to leave in a fake huff.

"Sam. I'm really sorry. Please don't go. I don't like it when we fight."

Sam sighed, she couldn't be mad at Carly. She couldn't even pretend to. "Maybe you're right, I should do some studying for the test. I'll see if I can get Fredward to go over his notes with me. Seriously, though, you really do look exhausted. I'll catch you tomorrow at school, alright."

"OK, Sam. See ya tomorrow. You sure you're not mad?"

"No!" Sam shouted from the doorway. "Not yet."

With that, Sam popped across the hall and through the Benson's unlocked apartment door. Marissa would skin her son if she knew he left the door unlocked, but he knew Sam would be coming over soon. She made her way back to his bedroom and found him relaxing in bed, shirtless, waiting.

She flopped down beside him, snuggled into his side and ran her left hand over his bare abdomen. "Just so you know, Carly suspects I was rushing her off to bed so I could have a booty call."

"Wh-what? You mean she figured out our routine. Holy crabs! Did she flip?"

"Oh, no. She doesn't suspect a thing between us. In fact, she accused me of inviting Stephan Collins over to her place."

"Seriously? Stephan Collins? Stephan Collins from chemistry? The guy who's been out since halfway through last semester, Stephan?"

"The one and only." She said with a smirk, now climbing on top of and straddling him, starting to peel off her shirt. "What can I say? The girl's as suspicious as on old tom cat."

Nearly two hours later, the two were lying in his bed, naked, sweaty and slightly out of breath, having put in their second round for the evening. "Can I just stay the night?" Sam panted. "I promise I'll wake up and slip out early in the morning before Crazy gets home.

"She gets home before seven, Sam." He reminded his girlfriend, ignoring her nickname for his mom. "I know how you are about getting up early. And she'll crap out a kitten if she comes home and catches you in my bed."

"So, I'll get up at six and slip over to Carly's. Just let me stay. Please! I want to snuggle with my nub." She cuddled up to his left side.

"How can I say no to that?" He agreed, enjoying her nude form up against his. "Alright, but you have to be out of here by six twenty at the latest."

What neither realized was that nearly an hour earlier, Marissa had sent a text to her son to let him know she wasn't feeling well and she was thinking of coming home from work early.

Sam and Freddie had drifted off to sleep, after setting his alarm for six, figuring that would give them plenty of time for a quick shower and for her to make her way to Spencer's sofa long before time for his mother to return.

Slightly before midnight, the elevator in the main hallway opened and Marissa walked out slowly. Her head was pounding and the only thing she wanted to do was lie down and try to make the pain go away. She inserted her key into the lock and turned it. Fortunately, Sam was smart enough to lock the door after she came in herself, mainly to ward off an impromptu visit by either her best friend or Spencer.

There was a light left on in the living room and Marissa huffed. She would have to speak to her son about wasting electricity. The woman deposited her coat and handbag on the sofa and went into the kitchen for a drink and another round of aspirin. After medicating and flipping off the living room light, she went back the hall, illuminated only by the soft green glow of the night light outside Freddie's bedroom door, which was shut as usual.

As she normally did, Marissa opened his door to peer in and make sure her little boy was covered and sleeping peacefully. Her eyes only partially adjusted to the darkness, and the only light coming from the hallway night light, she could barely make out the fact that half his covers were on the floor.

'Fredward, you'll get sick if you don't stay covered at night.' She fussed to herself and stepped into the room to pick up the blanket. Not paying any attention to the fact that the form in his bed was that of two people, not one, she fluffed the comforter and pulled it across the bed.

Sam, deeper in sleep than normal in her post-orgasmic bliss never stirred. Marissa bent over the bed to kiss her son's cheek, but instead managed to kiss the girl lying beside him.

"Mmm, night, Fredlove." Sam mumbled, thinking it was the dark haired boy beside her whose lips made contact with her face.

Freddie slightly stirred at her voice and responded. "Love ya' Sammy."

"Sammy? Fredlove!" Marissa's eyes shot open fully and she reached for the lamp on his bedside stand. The light came on and the sight she beheld sickened the woman. "Aww, what the yuck!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" The two teens screamed in unison when the light came on. Marissa nearly fainted because he was not only accompanied in his bed, but that he and the girl beside him were both naked, at least the parts of their bodies his mother could see.

"Fredward Karl Benson! What the hell is this - this - this girl doing in your bed?" Marissa gasped, pointing at Sam. "Samantha! Cover your shame!"

Sam, having now sat up, glanced down at her own bare chest. "What? I'm not ashamed of 'em. And Freddie thinks they're pretty nice." She grabbed herself and pushed her breasts together. "See. Cleavage." She smirked.

Marissa couldn't believe the girl's statement. "What have you done to corrupt my son, you little skunk?"

Now Sam, not only a habitual smart ass, but completely angry at being awakened so rudely, responded in the least hostile way possible, with words. "I screwed his brains out if you must know." Sam smirked with a shrug. "Hey, instead of bitchin', can you make yourself useful and hand me my bra?" She pointed to the red garment draped over the back of his desk chair.

"Sam!" Freddie hissed in an attempt to get his girlfriend to behave. "Mom, can you give us a minute?"

"Get! Out!" Marissa grabbed the bra and began thrashing Sam with it. "Take your clothes and get out of my apartment, you - you - you white trash hussy. Oh my poor baby, did she defile you, Freddikins?"

"Mom!" He snapped. "No one was defiled! Give us a few minutes to get dressed, please?"

"I don't know, there were the handcuffs and the hot wax was pretty . . . " Sam began, just to get a rise out of Marissa.

Freddie just huffed and held his hand over her mouth to stifle her outburst.

"You have two minutes!" Marissa demanded. "Not a second longer."

"I'm just gonna go." Sam stood, wrapped in his sheets, leaving him completely exposed long before his mother turned to leave the room. "Did you see where my underwear got to? Oh well, I suppose you can keep 'em." She cracked loud enough for his mother to hear. "I'll see you later, Fredlove."

"No, Sam. Wait. He grabbed her arm as she was attempting to go toward the door, holding her shirt, bra and pants in one hand, still holding one of his sheets around her body with the other. "We need to tell her."

"No!" She snapped, turning back to him. "She's the one person I don't want to tell. Ever! She'll go berserk and kill me in my sleep."

"Sam. My mom's going to find out sooner or later and she's going to have to accept it."

Sam huffed, as she spotted her underwear by his closet door and slipped them on. "Fine. I guess you're right. Here, help me hook my bra." She turned around and moved her hair. "You know, for this relationship being secret, there's an awful lot of people know about it."

"Well, Spencer kind of found out by accident. But at least he's managed to keep it to himself." He tried to reason. "Surprisingly."

"And then there was Gibby. That nub." She said as she started putting on her pants. "And Mels sort of found out, too."

"How?"

"She just guessed. I don't know. She's every bit as smart as you are." Sam huffed. "And seriously, you aren't even going to question the fact that I have a twin sister this time?"

He just snickered. "I've been in your house a good bit since we're dating and your mom has pictures of you guys everywhere from when you were little kids. You were still cuter, by the way."

Sam rolled her eyes at his cheesy-ness as Marissa knocked at the door frame. "Your time is up. Put your shirt on and go, Samantha. Fredward and I need to talk. Dear Lord, this headache is getting worse by the minute."


	8. Chapter 8

_Prevoiously:_

 _Sam rolled her eyes at his cheesy-ness as Marissa knocked at the door frame. "Your time is up. Put your shirt on and go, Samantha. Fredward and I need to talk. Dear Lord, this headache is getting worse by the minute."_

Chapter 8

Sam didn't miss the opportunity to taunt. "I'll bet it's a stroke. My grandma had a stroke and now she drools out the left side of her mouth and talks funny. And her one eye's kind of weird." She rolled her eye to the side and squinted the lid partially shut to demonstrate.

"I doubt if it's a stroke." Freddie just shook his head. "Mom, Sam and I are dating. We have been for a while now an, and we're, um, we're . . ."

Sam cut him off, after pulling on her shirt. "Oooh, I want to tell her, Fredbuns. Marissa we're having sex. No, wait, not just having sex, we hump like rabbits. Have been for weeks now."

The middle aged woman gasped, putting her hand over her mouth and Freddie shook his head at her revelation.

"Don't worry, Mom. We use protection and everything. And we're almost eighteen. We'll graduate in a month and a half. Less than six months from now, we'll be away at college for goodness sake."

"Oh, Lord. Could this day get any worse?" Marissa fussed and sat down on his bed. "Freddiebear, I don't believe this. First I find out you've given your virtue to this, ugh, this girl and now you spring this whole leaving home for college mess on me. I swear you're trying to kill me. Where did I go wrong?"

"Um, you sure you want to sit there?" Sam smirked. "We just did it on that spot." She pointed at the bed.

"Saa-am!" Freddie tried to silence her. "Mom, I love Sam and if you love me, you'll accept her as my girlfriend."

"Yeah, and I love Freddiebear, here. A lot. And I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not." She put her arm around him.

Marissa sighed. She knew this was a battle she wouldn't win.

"Thing is, we'd like it if you could keep this to yourself. We haven't told a whole lot of people but we're going to make it known before long." Freddie explained.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to go around bragging about this mess." The nurse huffed. "Honestly!"

"Mom, please!"

"But what about your prom? That's in three weeks. Freddie has his tux and everything. Won't people find out when you go to the formal dance together."

"We'll work something out before that, but for now please try to just act like nothing happened." Freddie begged.

"Believe me, there's nothing more in the world I'd like than for this night to have never happened." Mrs. Benson argued. "I should have just stayed at the hospital."

"I think so." Sam agreed. "You should really be at a hospital if you're having a stroke."

"Sam!"

* * *

As the time for their big dance drew closer, Sam tried to very nonchalantly tell Carly about her prom plans.

The web hostess had dragged Sam along to the mall for the third time to try on dresses and shoes and look at various makeup and hair styles. Sam couldn't figure out what the big deal was about everything having to be just so, although she was looking forward to the evening with Freddie and finally revealing to their classmates that they were together.

The girls were walking toward the last planned stop of the day when Sam decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag. "So, I guess I didn't tell you, Frednub and I plan to go to prom together. But I don't want you making a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, I sort of figured the way you two have been talking that you guys were going together. Why would I make a big deal out of it? I'm going with Elliott, and we're just friends. Lots of people go to prom without a romantic date."

"Well, see that's sort of the thing." Sam tried to come clean but was cut off.

"Oh my goodness! Look at those shoes!" Carly screeched and pointed to a display in a store window. "I have to try them on. They'd be perfect with my dress."

"Which dress?" Sam asked, slurping from her slushy drink. "You've picked out, like, three."

"The burgundy one! The one I'm wearing to the dance! Weren't you paying any attention? Holy chiz, you still haven't got your dress, have you? I've been so busy looking for my dress, I forgot to help you look for yours."

"Yeah, I liked that purple strapless number you tried on last week." Sam sneered. "I guess I'll get that one. No biggie."

"Sam! You can't wear that dress. A girl with your, um, let's just say, your proportions, can't get away with a strapless dress. Unless you want everyone in our school to see your goodies. Come on, We need to go back to Dress Depot. I've got an idea."

"Of course you do." Sam mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Four hours and two trips the entire length of the mall later, the girls were having a well deserved break at the food court.

Sam was sitting at a table, sending a text to Freddie when Carly got back from the bathroom.

"So, now you have the right dress. We've decided on your hair, and your makeup and shoes. Crabs! Your purse. We need to get your purse. Accessories are everything."

Sam just giggled at the response on her screen and never looked up "Huh?"

Carly knew Sam wasn't paying any attention to her and pressed to see just how much Sam wasn't listening. "I was just saying I think we should forget the fancy dresses and expensive shoes and go to our prom in old, worn out jeans and sneakers. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds cool." Sam said dryly as she typed away at her keypad, paying no attention to Carly.

The brunette knew she was being totally ignored and tried to see how long before Sam actually listened to her. "And instead of a limo, we should rent an elephant and ride in on his back."

"That would be fun."

"And then afterwards, we can get a hotel room and have a big orgy with all our friends."

"Awesome." The blonde still didn't look up.

"Sam! Are you paying any attention to me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Why not."

Carly quickly snatched Sam's phone and slapped her other hand on the table.

"What?" Sam tried to play innocent.

"Oh, nothing. Just wandering what is so important that you thought my idea of wearing jeans to prom, riding in on an elephant and having a sex party afterward seemed like a good idea."

"What the chiz are you talking about?"

"Let's just see what's so important." Carly looked at Sam's screen. As she read through the last few messages, her jaw dropped open. "This is disgusting, Sam. I know you're just tormenting him, but sending texts like this to Freddie is so far beyond wrong it's not funny. And what's with his nickname on your phone, 'Fredbuns'? Oh my God! This one! How could you even think about something like this. And in the studio? Gross, Sam!"

"Well, Carls. Me and Freddie have been da . . ." Sam was trying to reveal to Carly that she was dating Freddie and that they _had_ been physical with each other.

Sam was cut off by a group of girls they knew walking over to their table. "Carly! Did you get your dress?" One asked, in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Look at these shoes." Another pulled a pair of high heels out of a bag and held them up. "They were on sale, only $200. Aren't they perfect?"

Sam just sighed, grabbed her phone from Carly and sent her boyfriend another message.

When Carly and Sam returned to Bushwell, they found Freddie sitting on Spencer's couch while the artist worked on something in the kitchen. Carly, first through the door, her hands full of shopping bags, already had her foot on the bottom step and didn't notice when Sam walked by him and bent over to give Freddie a quick kiss.

"Have fun girls?" He asked, leaning his head over the back of the sofa to sneak the kiss to Sam.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks to Carly we have our dresses, shoes, purses, earrings, makeup, hairstyle and everything all picked out. Clear down to our tampons."

"Sam!" Carly scolded from the steps. "Don't say stuff like that in front of the guys. Nasty!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just saying that we have all the little details micromanaged." She smirked. "I'll show you a picture of my dress later Fredweird. Gotta go upstairs for a minute. Too many slushies at the mall. Mama's teeth are floating."

"Does Carly know about you guys yet?" Spencer asked Freddie quietly once the girls were upstairs and he heard a door go shut.

"Sam was supposed to tell her when they were shopping today." Freddie replied casually.

"Well, she must have took it well. Her hair wasn't standing on end or anything." Spencer replied, suspecting Sam said nothing.

Shortly afterwards, Sam and Freddie left at the same time, something Carly noticed they had been doing a lot lately but really paid little mind to. They went across the hall and into the Bensons' apartment, eager for their evening's activities while Marissa was at work.

"So how did Carly take the news?" He asked, his arms around his girlfriend for the first time all day.

"That we're going to prom together? Great." Sam shrugged. "Maybe now she'll quit trying to set me up."

"Well, how about the other part? You know, that we're actually going out."

"That . . . uh, that part didn't exactly come up." She confessed quietly.

"Sam!" He scolded "You were supposed to tell her today!"

"I tried, dorkface! Every time we were talking about it, something interrupted and I never did get to tell her."

"Oh, geez." He fussed.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later." Sam shrugged. "Prom's next weekend, not going to be any denying it, then. It'll be a nice, big surprise for everyone."

"And then Carly will just flip out at prom."

"She's not gonna flip out. You worry too much, you're as bad as your crazy mom. And on another note, we should really cool it with the innuendos in the texts. Carly saw it and she darn near blew a gasket."

"Which part. She didn't see the picture did she? Oh, Lord. I should have never left you talk me into sending you a picture of my . . . "

"No. Thank goodness. But that got me hot. She stopped reading when she saw the part about the beanbag chairs in the studio and me wanting to get a couple of them for my room."

"That was really fun." He agreed. "Especially when we piled them up and . . . Man, they were right there in my face."

"Yeah, well. Right now, she thinks I was just teasing you. Don't be surprised if she replaces all of them once she finds out that we've been having sex and actually did that. Especially after the aroma in her room from the other weekend."

"If she would have stayed the night with Tasha and Wendy like she said she was going to, instead of coming home early, we would have had time to wash the sheets in the morning. It's a good thing she wasn't a half hour earlier or she would have walked in on us." Freddie pointed out.

"Yeah, thank God. And you can be glad you weren't the in the room when she came home, she scared the snot out of me. I'm just glad you went home when you did. I swear she thought I was doing other things, though. Relieving my frustrations, if you know what I mean."

Freddie snickered.

"Don't laugh! I have done that in her bed and she never suspected a thing, but this time she acted all weird like I was some kind of freak or something. I swear she slept with one eye open for fear I was going to go for another round or molest her in her sleep."

He now broke out in full blown laughter.

"Shut up you dork!"

"You know, speaking of spending the night together. Mom's gone for the weekend. You can stay over if you want. Two day sleepover. But you'd better not molest me in my sleep."

"Aww, but you're so molestable." She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. "If I stay the night, you'd better have bacon for breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The evening before the big dance, the girls were setting up for the show and chatting while Freddie was preparing his equipment. "Hey, Sam. Did I tell you Elliott and his sister Ellen's parents rented a limo for the prom? I asked him if you guys could ride along with us."

"Cool." Sam replied. "I've always wanted to ride in a limo."

"There's just once catch. Apparently, his sister is a gigantic iCarly fan." Carly tried to explain with a slight hitch in her voice.

"Yeah. So? What does she want, to be on the show or something?" Sam said as she moved behind the tech cart to stand beside Freddie. "A little late for something like that, we start in a few minutes." She pointed to something on his screen.

"Um, not exactly. You remember that time at Web-i-con how all those people were wearing shirts with you guys' picture on inside of a heart and chanting for Seddie. I guess that's your couple nickname or something."

"Yeah. Bunch of nubs." Sam rolled her eyes while Freddie typed away at his station, setting up graphics.

"That's the thing. Ellen's a huge Seddie fan. And she all but wazzed herself when she heard you two were going to the dance together."

"Great!" Sam said sarcastically. "So when do I get to kick her butt?"

"Sam!" Freddie scolded. "She's Carly's boyfriend's twin sister. No butt kicking."

"Elliott isn't my boyfriend. We're just going as friends." Carly snipped. "Honestly, I think you two of all people would understand that."

Sam just shrugged and Freddie looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he worked. 'Now would be a great time to say something, Sam.' He thought to himself.

"So the only way she'd agree to let you two come along in the limo is if you guys kiss. Don't be mad. It wasn't my idea it was Ellen's." Carly winced away, figuring Sam would be mad.

"That's it?" Sam questioned, coolly. "She wants me to kiss Fredwad. I get to ride in a limo on prom night if I kiss the guy I'm going to the dance with?"

"It doesn't have to be some fancy, romantic kiss and I know it's going to be super awkward and all, but . . . " Carly was prepared to beg her friends to just agree to it and not either make a big deal out of it or hurt each other.

Freddie turned to Sam, her eyes told him all he needed to know. "Like this?" He leaned down and kissed Sam tenderly on the lips and she responded in kind, gently touching his forearm. "No problem." He said, upon breaking contact.

Carly gasped when she saw him do what he did. Normally this would have been a capital offense. "Freddie, I think you need to run!"

"Carls, we've kissed before." He tried to explain.

"More than once." Sam countered quietly, hoping Carly couldn't hear, before adding "And then some." even quieter, under her breath.

"You need to kiss on the show." Carly now added.

Sam was too busy wise cracking to hear her right. "Huh?"

"Ellen wants to see you guys kiss on the air." She explained. "During tonight's show."

"Oh for Crissake!" Sam threw her hands in the air just as Carly's phone rang.

"Sam." Freddie turned to her while their friend was talking to the caller. "This is our chance. We can tell Carly we're dating, appease this goofy fan girl, score ourselves a limo ride and come out to the world all in one evening. Think about it."

"I guess." She huffed, still mad at bring ransomed by this girl she never met. "I still think I should kick her butt. You know, just out of principle."

"Sam!"

"Alright. But we have to tell Carly first." She reasoned. "Before we go on the air."

"Agreed, but that's your department." He suggested. "You were supposed to break this news to her a couple of weeks ago and didn't."

"It's not like she gave me a chance, doofus."

Their friend's call lasted longer than expected and just as Sam was preparing to tell her their secret, it was time to begin the show.

"Carls. Hey, listen, before we go and make a big deal out of this kiss thing, Freddie and I have something we've been meaning to tell you . . . "

Freddie's computer made a sound and he picked up his camera. "Thirty seconds, girls."

Carly moved into position to start the show, dragging Sam with her. "Can't it wait? We're about to start the show."

Sam shook her head. "Well, no. I really need to tell you before we go live. Because of the thing Ellen wants us to do. Um, you see we've been . . ."

"Fifteen seconds." Freddie interrupted.

"Just tell me after the show, Sam. What are you afraid you're going to forget what you have to say?"

"No. Trust me, I'm not going to forget this. And neither are you." Sam sighed.

Freddie began to count. "In six, five . . . "

"FreddieandIhavebeendatingsincelastfall." Sam said quickly in one breath just before the camera came on and the show went live.

Carly's mouth was hanging open wide and her eyes were bugging out when Freddie said "Two!" and pointed to them.

Sam began the show first as planned. "I'M SAM!"

Seeing her co-host's vacant expression she added. "And this cute little brunette who seems to have forgotten how to talk is Carly. And this is iCarly!"

Visual effects and music played briefly, before Freddie cut the feed from the computer and switched back to the hand held camera.

Before long, Carly began to snap out of her trance and tried to got into the swing of things. It took a few minutes to process it all and her timing was definitely off clear up until the end of the first segment. As they were preparing for the cowboy and idiot farm girl sketch, Freddie cued up a clip of shirtless Gibby trying to give away hot dogs on a street corner.

Behind the dressing wall, Carly had slipped into her farm girl outfit and spoke as Sam was attaching her fake mustache in the mirror. "So, about what you said before, about you and Freddie being a couple? I know you were just messing with me. That was actually a pretty good joke. You really had me for a few minutes."

"Less than a minute girls!" Freddie called to them from the other side of the wall.

"No joke, Carls. We are." Sam replied. "Fredbag and I've been going out. It's not like it's some big deal. I just wanted you to know before we kiss online and everyone else finds out and starts being all weird around us. You're our best friend, you should know first."

This small attempt at appeasement did not make Carly feel any better. This was not something she felt Sam should have kept from her. If it really had been months, this was a cold dagger to her heart.

"I see." Carly sounded down and Sam knew she was upset. "I understand you didn't want the whole world to know, but you never told me? Didn't you think you could trust me to keep it low key?"

"Never came up." Sam tried to play down the fact that she had been keeping a big secret from her best friend, even though it was an out and out lie.

"Yes it has!" Carly argued with a huff. "Lots of times. Probably about a hundred. There was that time we played truth or dare at Wendy's birthday party and you said there wasn't anyone you liked. I guess that wasn't really the truth. Unless you don't ' _like_ ' Freddie even though you're dating him."

"Carls." Sam tried to diffuse her friend, but she was having no luck, the brunette was on a roll.

Carly continued, getting more worked up by the second. "There was the class trip last winter when you two were all but inseparable, and I asked you twice if there was a reason and you just ignored me and didn't answer. And the Christmas party Spencer threw, when I was trying to get Freddie to kiss me under the mistletoe, the way he avoided kissing me, I thought I had bad breath or something."

"Well, I didn't smell your breath." Sam shrugged. "Maybe you did."

Carly just glared, getting madder. "Not to mention Valentines day when we hung out because we were both single, or so I thought. I guess that was a lie, too."

"Hey, I gave up V-day with my boyfriend to hang out with you because you were single." Sam tried to defend. "That should get me some points."

Freddie stuck his head around the corner to the dressing/makeup area. "Get out here you guys!"

"Go eat a banana, you chimp!" Sam hissed and threw a box of tissues at him. "Find something to air for a minute, we're talkin'."

He sighed as he saw the hurt on Carly's face and went back to his computer to quickly find a suitable clip.

"And how many times could you have told me when I was trying to help you find a prom date? I tried to fix you up with, what, at least four different guys?" Carly begged. "I seriously thought you were batting for the other team when you turned down Mason, he really liked you and he's adorable."

"Aw, Carly." Sam shook her head. "Please try to chill. This isn't a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Carly wiped at a tear after stomping her foot. "I thought we told each other everything."

"Dammit, Carls, don't turn on the water works with me. That only works on boys." Sam huffed.

Carly was coming to the realization that her friends were much closer than she ever thought and more than anything it upset her that they were able to maintain a relationship that didn't involve her. For the first time in a long time, she felt like a third wheel.

"You know, I should have seen this. The way he slips off earlier than usual, then you leave right away. You're always standing beside him at his cart, I know you're not interested in the computers or the tech stuff. Then there's the glances I see you sneaking at him and he always sits beside you on the couch. Not to mention, you never cut Briggs' class anymore. Is that because you share a desk with him?"

Sam just shrugged with a cheesy grin. "Maybe. I do need to pass her class to graduate, you know."

Carly suddenly began to think of another aspect of their relationship. "Wait a minute, you guys have been together how long? Six, seven months? Have you done other things besides kiss? What about the thing with the bean bag chairs you were texting about? Have you two really . . . ? Gaaaah! You're gross!"

"Um, maybe." Sam said sheepishly, knowing her friend was upset. "Usually we just go to his place and . . . "

"Gaaaah!" Carly couldn't believe her ears. "I can't hear this."

Freddie switched to the stationary camera and stood in front of it as it came on. "Hi guys. Freddie Benson the tech producer here. Um, Sam and Carly are having a little hold up getting ready for the next sketch. For right now, here's a clip of Carly's brother Spencer eating cold oatmeal."

The camera went off and the saved video of a groggy Spencer spooning disgusting, lumpy cold breakfast cereal into his mouth ran online as the girls came back to the production floor.

"And back when I dated that Ricky guy, after he tried to get me to, um, well, you remember what I told you asked me to do with him, I was even considering asking Freddie out. You told me you didn't like him like that. Specifically. I even asked you. Were you guys even together way back then?"

"Well, actually that's right about when we started going out." Sam said with embarrassment.

"Seriously? After that whole speech about how dating Freddie was wrong and if it didn't work out it would be all weird and mess up the show? What happened to that theory? Or were you just trying to make me feel like a loser who wasn't good enough?"

"Carls, I truly meant it when I said you guys wouldn't work out and it would mess up the show. And you guys wouldn't make it together, we all know it. Him and I, we knew what we were getting into from the beginning. We'd liked each other for a while, we discussed it, we knew it wouldn't make things awkward."

"You've seen each other naked and done THAT for corn's sake! How is that not going to make things awkward if you two break up?" Carly was truly frustrated at Sam's attitude.

"Carls, I love Freddie! It's not like we're just playing mind games or interested in nothing but the sex. I've never had feelings for anyone like I do for him. I don't fall for a new guy every five days, like _some people_ , he's my one and only. My first kiss, my first time. He's the reason I even applied to colleges, so I could go with him. Why the hell can't you just be happy for us?" Sam threw her hands in the air, frustrated herself.

"Guys, we're going live, the clip's almost over." Freddie warned.

"So why the fudge did you lie to my face and tell me you didn't like him?" Carly shrieked just as the camera went on again. "You know what, you two suck! I'm done! Finish the freakin' show yourself!" Carly walked off set leaving her two friends and everyone watching awestruck.

 **Well, she didn't exactly flip out at the dance, but Carly did flip out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this is going to wrap up the story. Thanks to all who read, commented, favorited and followed. I have a couple of one-shots to put up soon and a a BIG (25+ chapter) angsty, dramatic story that's about half done that I'll try to start putting up by the end of summer. Be on the lookout.**

Chapter 10

Freddie's mouth hung open as Carly walked past him, batted a hand toward his head, and slammed the studio door shut so hard it almost broke.

It only took Sam a couple of seconds to regain her composure, play it off and smooth things over for the camera. "And that was our take on a scene from our favorite soap opera, 'How the nub turns' Sam said with a fake laugh, still wearing her cowboy outfit.

"And now, we have a brand new segment, 'the cowboy and the idiot computer technician who thought the cowboy's mustache was a possum', enjoy." Sam took a seat at the bar as Freddie switched to the stationary cam, which was aimed at the bar set and quickly joined the scene, thankful he was wearing his 'geek' outfit for a bit yet to come.

"Howdy, stranger." Sam began talking as he sat down beside her.

"I like your possum." He said with a goober-y, dorky drawl and pointed to her lip.

"This here ain't no possum. Haven't you ever seen a mustache before?"

"Sure I have. My grandpa has a mustache. Hey, can I pet your possum?" He reached a hand toward her face.

"What kind of idiot are you?" She swatted his hand away.

"I ain't an idiot, I'm a computer technician. I can fix any computer." He explained. "But I've never seen a real, live possum before." Again he reached toward her outrageously big, brushy mustache. "Is it a boy possum or a girl possum?"

They went through the bit, ad-libbing all the lines and it worked out to be fantastic. At the end of the scene, Freddie played some pre-recorded segments on the site as the two talked.

"That was some pretty good improv, dude." Sam praised, pulling off the glued-on mustache. "I never realized you've got a knack for it."

"Just followed your lead, baby. So, where do you think Carly went?" He asked, kissing her quickly after the mustache was gone. "Been waiting to do that, I've been staring at your lip for the last five minutes and all."

"She's probably crying in her room." Sam frowned and kissed him back. "We messed up big time, Fredweirdo. She wigged the frick out."

"That's an understatement." He nodded. "What are we gonna do, sweetie?"

* * *

But rather than crying in her room, Carly was downstairs ranting to Spencer about her friends. For some strange reason, Gibby was also there, calmly sitting on the couch, combing the hair on his replica head.

"Can you believe those two!" She shouted. "They've been going out for, what, six months or more, and they claim they didn't tell me was because it never came up."

"Before you go getting all beside yourself, stop and think if this isn't exactly why they didn't tell you in the first place." Spencer suggested, trying to be helpful.

She just huffed, though she realized he might just possibly be right.

"Man, I know when I found out, you could have knocked me over." Gibby stated calmly.

"Wait, you knew?" Carly asked. "They told Gibby and not me? That really hurts. Spencer!" She turned to her brother. "They told Gibby and not me!" She pointed to the teen sitting on the couch.

"Actually, I sort of found out by accident. They were making out in the janitor's closet on the third floor, across from the art room and I kinda stumbled on them one day."

"Oh my God! They were making out at school? Seriously!" Carly whined. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Sam told me if I told anyone, she'd wedgie-bounce me in two." He defended, instantly clenching his cheeks. "I had to keep my mouth shut, my butt's sensitive from her regular wedgies over the years."

"Hey, at least all he caught them doing was making out. I walked in on them without clothes, well, shirts, anyway." Spencer said like it was nothing without turning around from the computer on the bar.

"Where the frick was I when that happened?" Carly whined at her brother. "And where did it happen? Please tell me you didn't see Sam's, um, you-know's?" She couldn't bring herself to say the word boobs in front of her brother.

"It was the last time we stayed up in Yakima. I came home for your breathing machine so you'd stop snoring, poor Grandpa was having flashbacks to the war it was so bad." He now turned to talk to her.

"My snoring isn't the issue here!" Carly grumbled, hands on hips, out of embarrassment as Gibby snickered.

"Anyway, I came in the door and found them on the couch." He pointed to their sofa with a thumb over his shoulder.

"Gross!" She wrinkled up her nose and Gibby jumped up and stared at the piece of furniture. "They screwed on our couch? Yee-uck!"

"No. No, they didn't do ' _that'_. I stopped them before ' _that'_ happened and made them promise to not do it on our couch."

"Oh thank goodness!" Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "I can still sit on the thing." She and Gibby both sat back down on the sofa.

"But I think they've borrowed your bed a few times." He said quietly.

"What the shit, Spence?" She threw her hands up in disbelief and jumped up again. "You made them promise not to the humpty dance on the couch, but you just left them defile my bed? Really, I mean, what the actual shit?"

"Carly! Language!" Gibby gasped.

"Oh, shove a sock in it, Gibby!" She whizzed a pillow off the arm chair past his face.

Spencer was too busy watching the rest of the web-show on the computer sitting on the bar to keep arguing with his sister. As much as she didn't want to, Carly began to look at the screen, too.

A video of Sam's one-eyed, three legged cat chasing a raccoon up a tree ended and Freddie and Sam appeared on the screen.

"And that's why Frothy is the best guard cat ever."

"Even though he thinks my shins are a new form of scratching post." Freddie frowned.

"So, I guess that about does it for this week, guys." Sam said. "But before we go, we had a special request from a fan. And I use that term loosely."She rolled her eyes. "Very, _very_ loosely."

"Uh, Sa-am. Be ni-ice. Li-mo ride." Freddie cut in, gritting his teeth. "This girl is a fan, a huge fan and her name is Ellen and she's the sister of the dude that our old buddy Carly is going to prom with tomorrow."

He reached for Sam's blue remote and pressed the 'aaaawww!' sound effect button.

"And this _fan._ " Sam used air quotes. "Has told us we could ride in their limo to the prom. For a price."

"Because Sam and I are going to the prom together." Freddie interrupted her and said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin and a thumbs up, mugging the camera, obviously proud of the situation.

"Right. And this _fan_." Again with air quotes by Sam. "Has asked us to kiss. But apparently kissing at the actual prom isn't good enough. Nooooo! Why would that be good enough? We need to kiss in front of the whole internet to suit our _fan_."

"And we're going to do just that!" He added with a cheesy smirk. "But before we do, Sam actually told Carly a little secret. A secret that we've been keeping for a while now." He paused for a second.

"A lot of people think Sam and I hate each other. But actually, we've been dating since last fall. And I don't hate Sam. In fact, quite the opposite. Over the last year or so, I realized what a talented, funny, amazing and beautiful person she is. And even though she scares the chiz out of me some times and I am really, really terrified of her family, and her cat, I still love her very much." He pulled her in with his arm around her mid-section.

"And I might torment him, and call him names and make fun of his nutty, overbearing mother, but I don't really hate Freddie." She said as he rolled his eyes. "I guess somehow, even though he's the world's biggest nub, he kind of grew on me. Like some kind of fungus or a big old hairy wart. I'm talking to you, Lewbert!" She pointed to the camera. "You seriously need to see a good dermatologist."

She pulled back a half step, ruffled his hair and continued. "But Freddie's seriously the best boyfriend any girl could want and I love him. Even if his mom is totally nuts." She made the circle around her head with her right hand. "Seriously, she should really be committed. So if anybody with a straight jacket is watching . . . "

"Sam!"

"Anyway, when I told Carly our secret, it sort of shocked and hurt her feelings because we haven't told her till now." Sam explained. "But you see, the thing is, Freddie and I didn't mean for it to happen this way or be dishonest with her. We just didn't want everyone in the whole world to make a big deal out of it and try to sabotage our relationship."

Freddie broke in. "Because what we have is special. A once in a lifetime thing. And we didn't want it to make people act weird around us."

"And you weird people out there know who you are." Sam added, again pointing at the camera. "And there are a lot of you."

"So we really owe her an apology and if you're listening, Carls, we're sorry. We never would have intentionally hurt you." Freddie begged. "If it weren't for you, we never would have found each other. And I wouldn't have this terrific girl in my life."

"So now, without further delay, here it is - just for you, Ellen." Sam turned and stretched her arms up around Freddie's neck, he lowered his head after placing his hands on her waist and they kissed tenderly.

"Happy now, ol' girl?" Sam looked into the camera with a smirk, laying her head against his chest. "I know I am. And I think now we need some alone time. Cut the camera, Freddie."

"And for anyone else out there going to their prom this weekend, have fun and don't do anything we wouldn't do." Freddie said.

"And believe me, there are things he won't do." Sam cracked, nodding. "But I'm working on him."

The studio door flew open and Carly burst into the room. "You guys!"

Sam cringed, knowing the wrath of Carly could be bitter as their friend marched up to them.

Before either knew what hit them, with the camera still rolling, Carly threw her arms around them both in a group hug. "I'm so happy for you two. And I'm sorry I stormed out a while ago. I - I was just kinda shocked and, well, I'm still hurt that you two didn't think you could trust me, but I need to know one thing."

"What's that, Carls?"

"When exactly did you start?"

"Um, yeah. I don't think that's appropriate to discuss right now. The camera's still on and there could be kids watching." Sam replied quietly. "But I'll tell you all about it some time."

"No. Yuck!" Carly clarified. "But I do want some details about that, too. In private. I mean, when did you start dating? We need you two to verify the date to know who wins the poll?"

"Oh, God." Freddie rolled his eyes. "There was an actual poll? Seriously?"

Sam just shook her head and Carly was clearly waiting for an answer.

"October 16th was the first actual date." He clarified to the camera.

"And the grand prize for the lucky winner is a one way trip to the wedgie bouncer!" Sam said with excitement. "Or a year's supply of Indian burns, my choice."

The camera cut off and the three friends continued to hug and be happy.

Spencer came through the door with Gibby and head in tow. "So, I'm guessing you guys are all good now."

"The best. Better than ever." Carly smiled at him. "Come on in here. You too Gibby." She invited them in for a group hug.

"Cool! Group hug." He shouted. "Giibbaaay!"

Several weeks later, the prom was history and the gang had just graduated. They were all gathered in the Shay's apartment along with a dozen or so of their friends for a big graduation party Spencer and Mrs. Benson had planned.

Despite her initial reservation, Marissa was glad her son was happy, even if his girlfriend wasn't the type of person she would have chosen for him.

Carly took the opportunity to tell everyone that she had been accepted to a college in New York, where she would be studying fashion design.

Sam and Freddie took center stage to tell their friends and family that Freddie had been accepted to schools in New England, Texas and California but that he chose UCLA because Sam had gotten in there, too.

 **So, I guess we'll leave it at that. the secret's out and all are happy.**


End file.
